


Who would have known how usefull a bayard could be?

by FandomTopia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bayard - Freeform, Bonds, Character Death, Death, Earth, Feelings, Killing, Lances family - Freeform, Langst, Love, Regret, Remorse, Sad, Sadness, Suicide, broken bonds, inactive, klance, klangst, lances death, lion, pistol - Freeform, piston, sad im sorry but im really not, suicidal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 02:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomTopia/pseuds/FandomTopia
Summary: Ey ey ey! Long time reader short time writer here >;3. I love to read angst and this idea came to me so like yeah! Enjoy crying if you do hahha. The next chapter will be out soon!! IF you want an update on this fic or any of my other fics (im writing one currently) Head over to my twitter! @FandomTopia17   and with that, enjoy the story!!





	Who would have known how usefull a bayard could be?

**Author's Note:**

> Ey ey ey! Long time reader short time writer here >;3. I love to read angst and this idea came to me so like yeah! Enjoy crying if you do hahha. The next chapter will be out soon!! IF you want an update on this fic or any of my other fics (im writing one currently) Head over to my twitter! @FandomTopia17 and with that, enjoy the story!!

    "Okay! Well see you in a couple days!" Everyone shouted at lance as they slowly left to the planet in their lions.  
Lance gave them a small smile and walked back into the castle. Wandering down the halls seemed like a good thing to do he thought. Thinking was usually a bad thing but lance felt like he could take the risk this time.  
     
    Im happy right? I mean ive been feeling better lately right? Now that I think about it, when was the last time I smiled? Like actually smiled? I honestly cant remember. And why would they care anyways? Im just the seventh wheel arent I? 

    Lances thoughts slowly got darker and darker untill only one came across his mind.  
The others arent here, this is the perfect time to do it right? I can do this. It will be quick. Lets see how useful my bayard can be.

      
    Okay okay i gotta set this up i guess. Wheres my paper. OKay i got it. Now where should I leave the note. Okay okay I guess the door to the hangars would be best? Or the front door. Uhhhhhh. OKay lets put it there. Oh shit i have to write personal letters dont I.

    Okay so those are done. Lets put them on all their doors.

Walking down the halls, I first went to hunks door. Okay this is gonna be hard for him. He was the one who I always confided in. He knew about my suicidal thoughts. He was the only one who I told. Oh god hes going to cry. I cant stand it when hunk cries. Its like kicking a puppy. But this has to be done. OH god oh god lets just go to the next door.

The next door was shiro’s. This is probably going to affect him greatly. Hes the leader. Hess probably be like “This is my fault how couldnt I have known?” SO i hope my letter clears that up. I dont need shiro to cry. Thats something nobody needs to see. Hes supposed to be strong! He is the leader after all. 

After that was pidge, then allura, then coran. They were probably the most like my family. Pidge and allura as my sisters and coran as that one crazy uncle everyone wants. God I'm going to miss everyone so much. But I have to do this. I NEED to. I cant take anything anymore, I cant handle it! 

Then we get to the most important door. I guess I'm talking to myself now then? Well hello myself, welcome to the most important paladin to me’s door. This is keiths door. Hes probably the one I'm going to miss. I loved him after all. But he didn't know that, he never had feelings for me and never will. My letter explains how I only started the rivalry to get closer to  him and I apologized for all of it. It will probably never be the same. I think I'm going to miss bickering with him the most. The slight nudges and shoves. Training with him on the deck, heck even flirting him!

At this point I'm fully in tears. Oh well I guess its time! Picking up my bayard from the floor I started the long trek to the training deck. In the letter on the front door I told them to check their rooms before checking the training deck. That's where its going to happen. I hope this doesn't cause them too much pain.

Although I'm just the seventh wheel so I guess they wont care that much. I am going to miss them though, so at least there's that. I put my hand on the pad and the door slides open. Taking a deep breath I walk to the wall and lean against it. I guess this is it then. 

I take a moment to remind myself of all the memories I made here with everyone. The time when I almost got sent out the airlock. I wanted to get sent out, but keith came and saved me. That time when we were fighting and only me, keith, and shiro were left. That time when I first met shiro. Okay okay that's enough now.

I transform my bayard into a regular gun, the sleek blue on it shining greatly. I already cut off my ties with the blue lion. I'm glad she understood. Slowly raising the pistol to the side of my head, I mumbled one word.

“Sorry”

And with that he pulled the trigger, blood going everywhere. Vision slowly swirling until he slid down the wall, leaving a trail of blood going down, bayard resting in his hands. 

“Bye everyone” He muttered as he slowly felt himself slipping away into pure bliss.

It was finally over. I can be at Peace now. Sorry everyone but this is it. Bye.  Enjoy Finding another blue paladin. I am replaceable after all.


End file.
